<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>By Day, By Night by giornarancia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25967917">By Day, By Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/giornarancia/pseuds/giornarancia'>giornarancia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character’s Name Spelled As Viktor, M/M, Oblivious Yuuri Katsuki, crazy viktor nikiforov, psychotic viktor nikiforov, serial killer viktor nikiforov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:46:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25967917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/giornarancia/pseuds/giornarancia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>During the day, Viktor Nikiforov is your average celebrity. He’s sweet and kind to fans. He makes sure to be caring towards others. But by night, he’s a whole different person. He drops his facade and kills people mercilessly. Nobody knows about this, of course, but once the police start cracking down his case, how will he and fellow skaters react?</p><p>**CRAZY REBOOT**</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>By Day, By Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">It was that time of year, once again. Yuuri never thought it’d come so fast. Just last year, he embarrassed himself at the banquet, then said he was gonna retire, and then he suddenly came back to the ice. Thanks to Phichit, who somehow gave him his determination back to get on the podium with his idol. His idol, none other than Viktor Nikiforov, announced his retirement, which will take place after this year’s Grand Prix.</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Of course, Yuuri was upset about this, but it made him more determined to be on that podium, especially on Viktor’s last year skating. Miya, a fellow Japanese skater who trained under Minako, would be going to the Grand Prix this year. He’s only a few years younger than Yuuri, but is almost on the same level as the Ice Tiger of Russia. He has won 1st place in almost every competition leading up to the Grand Prix. Miya’s goal was to make it to the top 6, sadly, he’s just going to watch. His inspiration was also Viktor Nikiforov.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Celestino brought two other skaters to Russia to watch the Grand Prix, so they know what to prepare for. Yuuri is participating while Miya and Phichit will watch. They arrived at the hotel a few days before the Grand Prix to go sightseeing.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Yuuri! Let’s go visit the famous ice rink here!” Phichit suggested. Miya did a thumbs up in support of this idea.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Are you sure that this is a good idea? What if we interrupt practice?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Of course we won’t! Nobody practices last minute anyways!”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Says the one who always practices their routine last minute......”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“HEY WHOA.... no need to roast me in public.... rude......” Phichit turned around and walked to his hotel room.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Yuuri rolled his eyes and rolled his suitcases into the hotel room. He hung up his clothes in the closet, placed his skincare and hygiene items next to the sink, and flopped into bed.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Yuuri, are we gonna explore? I’ve never been to Russia before and I think it’d be nice to look around! Besides, what if we run into Viktor Nikiforov? The chances are high at this time of year.” Yuuri rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Run into Viktor Nikiforov, my ass. He’d probably shop at Gucci and Louis Vuitton.” He closed his eyes to rest. “Just please don’t talk. I’m having a really bad headache.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Yuuri felt a sudden tugging at his arm, not like how a puppy would tug your sleeve, but how a murderer would tug at your sleeve as they drag your dead body across the alley. Out of instinct, he woke up and started cursing in his mother tongue.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Woah, sorry, man. Didn’t mean to scare you. It’s time to explore Russia.” Yuuri reached on the bedside table for his glasses and was able to put it on. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Oh, sorry, Miya. Gave me a heart attack.” Miya bowed apologetically and laughed nervously. Yuuri got out of bed and does the usual daily routine. He got dressed in casual clothes and signals for Miya to leave.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">They walked downtown and spotted a strip mall. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Ooh! Let’s go there! There’s a Gucci!” Miya exclaimed as he ran to the Gucci. “Wanna come with? I’ve never been to a Gucci before.” Yuuri shook his head.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“You can go in there by yourself. I’ll go to Starbucks to wake myself up.” Miya made a sound of approval as he walked into Gucci. Yuuri walked into Starbucks and ordered a mocha, even though it’s freezing cold. He picked up his drink and sat next to the window, checking his phone and taking a sip every few seconds. He wondered why Miya was so interested in going to a Gucci. <em>Oh well, beats me.</em> He thought to himself. Miya was a strange boy after all.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Miya was the type of kid to go off on his own and go wherever he liked. He didn’t care if people judged him or not as he explored the store. Yeah, he wasn’t rich, but there wasn’t a Gucci in his hometown. After a while of looking around at the price tags and realizing how poor he was, he left the store empty handed. As he walked towards the Starbucks, he bumped into a tall man and apologized almost immediately. He accidentally made the man drop his phone. “Oh my god! I’m so sorry!” He said as he bent down to pick up the man’s phone. After looking up, he got a good look at the man’s face. His eyes widened in shock and he was honestly screaming in his mind. He just ran into <em>the</em> Viktor Nikiforov! If that isn’t lucky, then what is? </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Viktor gave the boy a reassuring smile. “It’s alright.” He took his phone back and thanked him quietly. “You look quite familiar, have we met before?” He asked, a little puzzled.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Miya shook his head. “I’m actually going to watch this year’s Grand Prix!” He said, eyes lit up as if there were stars in them. “I’m a skater in the junior division.” He spoke quietly. “I’m also a huge fan of yours! May I have an autograph?”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Viktor chuckled a bit. “I’m flattered that you’re a fan of mine, but we can save the signing for the day of the Prix. I’m kind of busy at the moment. I apologize, but I must go.” He said before walking off. He turned slightly to wave goodbye. As he walked off, he smirked a little. He found his first victim that’ll be easy to get rid of. It’ll just take days of trust and then kill him at the Grand Prix before the signing, so he doesn’t have to waste his ink on someone as pathetic as him.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>after a long hiatus, i have returned! mwahahaha! also sorry if the format is a lil wonky. this was transferred from notes to AO3.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>